Fallen
by Goffgurl08
Summary: Taken from 'The I in Team', a short take on my thoughts of what happened after Willow came to Tara's door. WillowTara.


_'Breathe, Rosenberg, just breathe!'_ Willow thought as she quickened her pace. Walking in the dark at Sunnydale was a big no-no, but this walk was definitely worth it. Sure, she had been angry when the Initiative guys had rained in on the Scooby meeting, but it was only really because of one person. _Tara_, she thought with a smile. Shy, and with a smile to light up the room, Tara had invited Willow to come to her dorm and preform a few spells, but Willow had managed to rip the smile off her face with a simple no. Little did Tara know how much she had wanted to say yes, to tell her she would go anywhere, and do anything with her. Tara had left quickly after that, maybe feeling bad, Willow couldn't tell. All she knew was that it was her fault, and had been beating herself up about it ever since.

As she approached the door to the stout building, she braced herself. Either Tara would accept her after the let down, or would tell her to go and never come back, which she feared more than anything. With one last pleading glance at the star speckled sky, she pulled open the door and entered.

She practically ran up the stairs, suddenly feeling anxious to get to Tara's room, a place she considered home over her own dorm room. Nerves ran up and down her spine, for she had decided. She was going to tell Tara tonight. _'This is it, it's either now or I'll never be able to.'_

She grinned, she was so ready to do this. _' Just stay cool and confident and all will be good.'_ she thought, smirking.

The door seemed to pop out of nowhere, interrupting any confident thought Willow had had. Taking on the persona of a bully, it loomed in front, teasing her, taking bets on whether or not she would actually tell Tara. Willow paused, _' If I tell her, it could cost us everything, our friendship, everything.'_ she realized. _' Is it worth it?'_ ,She pondered. _' Well of course it is, dummy, it's Tara! But the thought of losing her...'_, Willow sighed, her hand inches away from the door. _' You have to. If not now, then never.'_, a voice whispered in her subconscious.

" If not now, then never.", she repeated out loud. "I can do this."

Determined, she knocked lightly on the door.

" Willow?"

There she stood. The girl of all goddesses combined, her hair flowing about her shoulders, flowing in waves of the ocean.

"Funny thing happened with my prior social engagement. Pretty much ended when a friend of mine went off to do something with another crowd she hangs out with. Irony's kind of ironic that way."Willow babbled, her heart pounding in her chest. "Anyway, I know it's late but I thought maybe... if you still wanted to... do something."

Tara stepped back and let her into the glowing room of warmth.

" So... what would you like to do?" Tara questioned, gazing innocently at Willow, causing her heart to melt in her chest.

" Ahh.. well, um, I know we do a lot of spells, and have fun with potions and all, but I don't just come here for that, you know." Willow spoke, trying not to sound too nervous.

" Oh, I know, don't worry, I-I like just hanging out." Tara replied, giving a smile half smile that could brighten anyones day.

" Well, well thats good, right? I mean, it's real fun, and, and your fun, and I like hanging out with you, and of course, hanging out, you know, like monkeys?", she asked stupidly. _' Willow babble,'_, she thought, _' you've gotta hate it.'_

Tara looked at her confused. " Willow, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it, do you need to talk?" Tara asked, sitting down right beside her on the bed, leaning her face close to hers to get a good look.

" Is it about your prior engagement? Did something happen?"

" Oh! Oh, no, nothing like that." She breathed, feeling woozy and completely lost in Tara's eyes, only inches apart from hers.

" Actually, Tara, I need to tell you something, and I must admit, I'm scared out of my mind." she let out a nervous laugh, trying to pass off some of the stress.

Tara picked up her hand from her lap. Whatever you have to say, it's okay, I'm not going to judge." Tara spoke softly.

Willow felt her breath catch in her throat. How could she not tell this beautiful woman how she felt? She's so sincere, full of care and love. And Willow would willing give that love back, just for her.

She inhaled, and spoke from her heart. " Tara, I never dreamed I could ever feel this way, and, to be truthful, especially about a girl. I-I think I'm falling in love..." she whispered, looking straight into the beautiful blue eyes that held the key to her heart. " I think I'm falling in love with you."

The spectators had viewed, and now they had to decide. Would the challenger be thrown to her death, or would she live another day?

Tara blinked. " Wh-wha-what? Y-Y-You what?" she stuttered incoherently.

And the challenger was thrown to her death.

" Oh my God!" Willow blurted out. " I can't believe I told you that, I-I better just go." She ripped her hands out of Tara's grip, and ran to her jacket which she had placed on the arm chair by the window.

Tara sat on the bed, completely stunned, and unmoving.

_' Oh my god, oh my god, what have I done?'_So many thoughts were running through her mind as she pulled her jacket on and quickly grabbed her purse, maneuvering her way towards the door. Willow was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the small voice speak out, so becoming braver, she spoke out again.

" Willow?" Tara questioned, looking up from the bed and straight at her.

Willow stopped in her tracks as she heard the voice, and spun around to face the one that meant the most.

" Yes?" she questioned, a tear slipping from her pools of green.

"... I-I think I love you t-too." she whispered back, before letting a few tears slip from her own face.

Willow just stared at Tara, unsure of what to do, until it hit her. _' She loves me too.'_, she realized. _" Oh my gosh, I have to do something!'_

Willow rushed back to Tara, sitting beside her, and placing a hand on her cheeks, wiping away the tears streaking her face. Tara covered her hand with her own, looking up into Willows eyes. They both leaned forward, knowing exactly what the other wanted; needed.Faces were just inches apart, revealing their souls to one another. Their breathes mingled, and paused, before their lips finally brushed against each other, then locked as one, in a slow, heated kiss.

They pulled away, both grinning, with foreheads pressed against one another, and Willow could tell that this was the beginning of a new, wonderful chapter in her life, this woman named Tara.


End file.
